true or dare or lies
by redcat5
Summary: when Stan in the hospital for a bad back. Wendy has to take care of Dipper and Mabel. but when her friends want to play truth or dare. things get a little kinky. (light smut)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Mystery Shack. Dipper was marking up the Prices on the merchandise like Stan order him to. Mabel was playing with Waddles. Wendy was playing with a paper airplane. And Soos was sweeping. Stan walk in and said.

Stan: hey why aren't you working.

Dipper: we haven't had any tourist in days

Stan: what do you mean. We have that one tourist yesterday.

Dipper: that was a bounty hunter trying to bust you.

Stan: he still payed for the snow globe

Soos: hey can anyone move that crate of old native American pottery. I got to sweep under it.

Stan: Dipper move that crate now.

Dipper try to move it but his skinny arms couldn't move it an inch

Stan: oh brother. Fine I'll do it.

Stan lift it up for a few second but his back break. He drop the crate. And fall down on the floor in intense pain.

Stan: oh Man the Pain. It hurts so much.

Later. The ambulance came to Take Stan to the hospital. But before. He got to the Ambulance . He said to Wendy.

Stan: Wendy while I'm gone. You take care of the Kids.

Wendy: sure. I promise.

Soos: wait. Why can't I take care of Dipper and Mabel.

Stan: your a good man Soos. But I'll don't trust you with the kids.

E.m.t: don't worry he'll be better in a few days.

Then the ambulance drove off to take Stan to the hospital.

Mabel: poor Grunkle Stan. I hope he get's better.

Wendy: don't worry. Ever since I'll started working here. It the third time it happen. He'll be fine.

Dipper. So what to do now.

Wendy: let's go to my house. My friends are waiting for me. And my family are at a Camping trip For a week.

Dipper: so it's just us for a while.

Wendy: yep.

Dipper smile at the thought that he will be with Wendy with no supervision. But how things turn out maybe unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pines twin enter Wendy's Cabin. They walk though the front door. And put always their bags

Dipper: great. So where do we sleep.

Wendy: you two can take my brothers room. My family Won't be here till the end of next week. My dad like to make his kids tough as he is.

Dipper: much be stressful to be Related with people that emotionally complicated.

Wendy: more then you'll ever know.

Then the door bell ring. Wendy open the door. And it's Nate, Lee. Tambry, and Thompson.

Wendy: hey guys your ready for truth or dare.

Nate: are we ever.

Tambry: why are the kids here.

Wendy: their gotten a bad back. And he want's me to watch them till he get's better.

Dipper: don't worry we can be as fun as you are.

Mabel: yeah I twice as fun. And dipper only half as fun.

Wendy: okay let's start.

They got a soda bottle to spin it around. Everyone getting ready for the game. Dipper's a little nervous. But Mabel's very excited.

Wendy spin first. It spin to Lee.

Wendy: okay lee. Truth or dare

Lee: truth.

Wendy: have you slept with any girls. In the past year.

Lee: a couple of girls. Okay my turn.

Lee spin the bottle. And it spin to Mabel.

Lee: okay truth or dare.

Mabel: Dare me

Lee: okay. I dare you to run around the house naked.

Dipper: dude I can't see my sister naked.

But before he knows it. Mabel strip of all her clothes and ran all over the house until lee told her to stop. Then she put her clothes back on.

Dipper was so embarrass. More then ever he was in his life.

Mabel: okay let's see if any of you can top that.

She spin the bottle. It pointed on tambry.

Mabel: okay sister. Truth or Dare.

Tambry: Dare

Mabel: okay. I dare you to eat this whole bag of Smile dip.

Dipper: where on earth do you get that.

Mabel: oh I have connections.

Tambry: okay let's do this.

Tambry eat the whole bag. At first she was fine. But then her eyes grow big she was drooling and she lied down on the floor. And stare at the walls.

Wendy: okay I take her turn.

Wendy. Spin the bottle. And much to Dipper demise. Pointed to him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the bottle pointed to Dipper. He was nervous that he may be humiliated in front of everyone. Especially his crush. But he has to play.

Wendy: Dipper. Truth or dare.

Dipper: truth.

Wendy: do you have a crush on anyone.

Dipper: I mean dare.

Then all of Wendy's friends got excited.

Wendy: okay but no pulling back again. I dare you to hide in my attic. With any person of your choice for 1 hour.

Dipper was confuse. But was also relieved that it wasn't the worst dare he have to do.

Wendy: alright. You go with me.

Then the gang got excited even more.

Wendy: okay let's go. The rest of the gang can continue without us

In Wendy's hallway. She open the door to the attic. Where She and Dipper have to hide in for an hour. They got up in the attic. Where it was dark and dinky. The attic has old boxes everywhere. Along with some old dumbbells. An treadmill that doesn't work anymore. And a Foosball table.

Dipper: Wendy why did you dare me to be up here.

Wendy: to get some alone time.

Dipper: huh.

Wendy: Dipper come check this out.

She pull out a boxes of her dad's old swimsuit magazines. Many with beautiful woman. With revealing swimsuits.

Dipper was blushing with a very deep shade of red.

Wendy: I know you like it. Me and my Brothers play in the attic all the time. And we discover this a few years ago.

Dipper: why did you show me this.

Wendy: to get you into the mood.

Dipper: what do you mean.

Wendy: Dipper. I got to tell you something. Thank you for making me break up with Robbie. It show me he's a heartless jerk.

Dipper: really. But I made you cry.

Wendy: I was just upset. You know love is very confusing. And sometime make us do crazy things. So before it get's more confusing. I think we should do it.

Dipper: do what.

Wendy: Dipper. I know you have a crush on me. And at first I didn't want do it because your too young. But now I know. Your the right guy for me.

Dipper: really.

Wendy: really. Now take your clothes off. We're gonna have sex before the hour is up.

Wendy started to undress. Took off her shirt. Took off her pant, then her bra and underwear. She was full nude except her hat.

Dipper: wait I can't. Yes I want to date you. But I not ready.

Wendy tackle Dipper. And took off his clothes forcibly. Dipper like Wendy was nude except for his hat.

Wendy: Dipper if you want to stick it in.

she point her finger to her womanhood.

Dipper. Impulsively stick in his manhood into Wendy's Womanhood. They are fill with so much pleasure. After ten minutes of making love. They both came. And collapse from the pleasure.

Wendy: so after we clean up want to play Foosball.

Dipper: sure we got 40 minutes left.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dipper and Wendy came down from the attic because the hour is up. They see Thompson drinking expired hot sauce straight from the bottle. And Mabel licking her feet.

Dipper: quite the party huh?.

Wendy: more then you ever know.

As Wendy's friend's saw Her and Dipper came back from the attic. They told Dipper that it's his turn. And Tamrby is still tripping out on the smile dip.

Dipper: okay guys it's my turn to pick who get's truth or dared.

Dipper Spin's the bottle and it point it to Mabel.

Dipper: okay Mabel truth or dare.

Mabel: no more Dares. If running around naked wasn't bad enough. I've also bathed in expired mustard and eat the old meat loaf in the corner of the fridge.

Dipper: oh no your going to do the most embarrassing dare ever. Or are you Chicken.

Mabel: okay dare.

Dipper: I dare you to kiss Thompson on the mouth. And french it up.

Mabel: what no I not going to.

Dipper: okay then you lose.

Mabel was mad at Dipper inflated ego. She took the dare and french kiss Thompson. Then she got disgusted and spit up on the floor.

Mabel: okay my turn.

Mabel spin the bottle and ironically it pointed to Dipper.

Mabel: Okay Dipper truth or dare.

Dipper: truth.

Mabel: okay tell me what you and Wendy have been doing in the Attic.

Dipper was nervous. That if his secret got out he'll be in a world of trouble. And Dipper was not the only one that's nervous. Wendy's face is pale as a Ghost.

Dipper: I mean Dare.

Mabel: okay I dare you to tell me what you and Wendy are doing.

Dipper: hey that's against the rules.

Lee: actually the only rule is to accept the Truth or the Dare.

Dipper got mad at Mabel and the only way to do is to come clean.

Dipper: fine but I can only tell you in somewhere Private.

Mabel: now that's against the rules.

Dipper: the only rule is accept ether the Truth or the Dare.

Mabel: fine


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper drag Mabel to Wendy's Kitchen. Where he have to tell her what his sister dare him to tell him.

Dipper: okay I gonna tell you what happen. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. If you do me and Wendy will be in so much trouble.

Mabel: oh my gosh Dipper. You didn't do what I think you did. Did you.

Dipper: yes. I had sex with Wendy while we were in the attic.

Mabel: oh that. That's a relieved. I thought you and Wendy smoke something funny. Don't worry Dipper I'll keep you secret.

Dipper: thanks Mabel.

Then they Went back to the living room. But Everyone is leaving.

Dipper: hey where everyone going.

Nate: oh we gonna catch a movie.

Wendy: I have to stay here. But you and me and Mabel will keep having fun.

Tambry: ohh I feel so sick I have to lay in my bed for a month.

Wendy: see you guys later.

Then all of Wendy friends left.

Dipper: so what now.

Wendy: check this out.

She reveal a secret department in the walls next to her living room T.V

Wendy: My dad's collection of pg-13 an r rated movies. We can watch them all night.

Hours later. Wendy and the pine twins watch so many movies. Until. Mabel started to fell asleep. But Dipper is still awake and so is Wendy.

Wendy: hey while your Sister asleep. You and me have a second round.

Dipper: okay.

Then Dipper and Wendy sneak to her room. Got on her bed. And they started to make out lightly. Wendy grab Dipper's hand and make it squeeze her breasts. Dipper blushes brightly. Then Wendy took off her pajamas. Just revealing her bra and underwear. Dipper Blushes even Brighter. Then Dipper took off his shirt. Then his pants. Then Wendy took off the remaining clothing she had. Then Dipper took off his underwear. Then he stick his manhood into Wendy's womanhood. They feel so much pleasure. Even more a second time. They keep feeling good for 12 minutes. Then they both came. And Collapse in pleasure.

Wendy: whoa that's more intense then last time.

Dipper: wait your not getting pregnant are you.

Wendy: no I taking birth control. If I get pregnant now. My dad will chase both you and me with and ax.

Dipper: will I hope he never knows.

Wendy: love you.

Dipper: love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dipper and Wendy are sleeping in her bed. Dipper is sleeping harder then a lazy cat. Wendy woke up and petted Dipper's head. Then the phone ringed. Wendy put on her clothes and answer the phone.

"hello". Said Wendy

It was Stan on the phone "Wendy. Great do you got a minute". Said Stan. "oh hello Mr. pines". Said Wendy

"well the good news is my back is getting better. "But the bad news is my insurance I give to the doctors. Turn out to be fake. So their kicking me out. But my back isn't in prefect shape. So you got to keep watching the Kid's for a few more Days. While Soos treat's me until my back back is all better." said Stan.

Wendy hear what Stan is Saying and said. "okay I'll tell the Dipper and Mabel".

"good bye" Said Stan As he's put's down the phone he then yell's. "Nurse. I need a another sponge bath". Then the two nurses shiver in disgust.

When Wendy put's down the phone she walk to her room. And Woke Dipper up. "hey dude wake up". Said Wendy

Dipper woke up and said. oh morning Wendy. " I have plan's for today. And Stan want's me to watch you and your sister. For a little longer". Said Wendy.

Dipper got excited and said. "oh great what are we doing today". "oh just bring a beach towel. And a cooler full of soda. We're gonna head to the falls" said Wendy.

Then Mabel woke up. And to see her brother naked in Wendy's bed. Then she said. "you two didn't have sex again did you".

"Sorry". Said Dipper. Then Wendy give Dipper clothes and Said. "me and Dipper are gonna head to the falls. Will you be okay by your self".

"don't worry I got Waddles with me". said Mabel as Waddles walk to Mabel and chew on her socks.

Wendy got laugh and said to dipper. " come on dude let's go.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dipper and Wendy walk to the Falls. They being talking. "so dipper I wonder why do you have a crush on me" said Wendy. "oh I don't know. Because your beautiful and super fun" said Dipper. " that's sweet" said Wendy.

Then they arrive at the Falls. and they put down the Beach towel and the Cooler. " so we're having a Picnic?. Said Dipper. "not exactly". Said Wendy. Then Wendy took off her clothes. " ahh Wendy what are you doing" said Dipper. " we're skinny-dipping. So come on take off your clothes".

"but what if we get caught". Said Dipper. "We won't get caught. No one come here at this time. So come on take off your clothes come on". Said Wendy. " okay" said Dipper who strip down to his Birthday suit.

"last one in is a rotten egg". Said Wendy as she jump in the water nude. Then Dipper jump in after her. They both splash at each others face's. Dipper Swim around like a little kid. And Wendy climb up a tall rock. And prepare to jump off it like a diving broad

" sure you'll be alright" said Dipper. " sure dude I've done this a million times". Said Wendy. Then she jump off and made a big splash. And rise out the water alright.

" your fearless" said Dipper. " you know it kiddo. Come on and kiss me" said Wendy. They both made out like they've done it a million times. And then Wendy womanhood got wet. " boy my privates are not just wet of just the water". Said Wendy. " let's get out of the water". Said Dipper. " if we did it here. It mess up the water".

They got out of the water and into the beach towel. Where Dipper stick his manhood into Wendy's womanhood. They both feel great pleasure. They made love for 8 minutes until they both came.

After they got some Rest. Wendy grab a soda out of the cooler. Sip some of it. And then she said. " yoh dude. What do you what to do for tomorrow.". Said Wendy. "huh maybe we can go to the mall and sneak into a R-rated movie". Said Dipper.

" I like the way you think" said Wendy. Dipper gotten some worried in his eye's and said. " hey Wendy what is it that make you attracted to me". Wendy said. " I don't know what made you attracted to me". " I don't know I just do" said Dipper honestly. " exactly. Love is mysterious and confusing. You never know when or who you be with until it happens" said Wendy.

"well it ever work out in the future". Said Dipper. Then Wendy said. " maybe who knows. But it's working out now. And isn't that more important. " yeah. Is does". Said dipper.

The sun is setting. And it's getting dark. " come on let's get dress and head back home" said Wendy. They both got dress and grab the beach towel and the cooler. Minutes later they head back to the cabin. But before they got inside. Dipper said to Wendy. " Wendy your a great person. I hope I can spend some time with you forever". "ditto dude" said Wendy. But as they got inside they see Stan and Soos inside.

"Grunkle Stan. What are you doing here. What about your back". Said Dipper. " well Soos grandmother apparently know a remedy that works well for bad back's". said Stan.

" the secret ingredient is sea salt and motor oil". Said Soos. " how did you get inside". Ask Wendy.

" Mabel let us in" said Stan. " where were you two went of to". He ask. Dipper replied. " just hanging by the Falls looking at the Scenery". " great it's time to head back to the Shack" said Stan.

Dipper and Wendy look shock and disappointed. Worrying about they won't spend some time alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper and Mabel are back at the mystery Shack. After Dipper and Mabel put their things away. Dipper was a little depress. " what's wrong Dipper". Mabel ask. Then Dipper replied. "It was so great to spend some Alone time with Wendy. The best time in my life". But Dipper sigh and then said. " with grunkle Stan back getting better. We have to get back to work in the shack". Then Mabel said. "don't worry Dipper. At some point you'll get some alone time with Wendy".

Then Stan walk in the room. Where He said. " alright kids. We got a full day scamming tourist out of their life savings. Now get to work". Then Dipper ask. " hey grunkle Stan maybe I can work the Cash register. with Wendy today" " sorry kid" said Stan. "but I need you and your sister to get rid of all the rats and raccoons that got into the shack while I was in the hospital.

A bunch a rats swarm all over the gift shop. And some Raccoons stole some ice cream out of the freezer. Then Stan said gruffly " get to work now". Then both Dipper and Mabel grab a broom to shoo away the Rat's and Raccoons. Then Wendy came in for work and said, " man the Shack is in worse shape then I thought". Then she spot Dipper and walk to him and whisper. " hey dude when it's quitting time let's head upstairs and have a little fun.

As the Day went on. Dipper still trying to get Rid of the Rats and raccoons. Mabel was mopping the floors. Then the clock ring. It was quitting time. " Great. Hey Dip. Let's go upstairs". Said Wendy. And as Dipper was finish shooing away the pest. Dipper said. " great let's go". But as Dipper and Wendy tried to run to the stairs. Stan block their way and said. " hold on I got one last job for you two". Then Both Dipper and Wendy. Groan in disappointed. "but Gruckle Stan. We need to go upstairs". Said Dipper. Then Stan asks. " what do you have to do upstairs that badly".

Wendy and Dipper Both stay quiet. Knowing that if they say anything. They both will be in big trouble. " I want to show Wendy Some monstermon cards." he lie nervously.

" will that can wait. You too have to get deep in the woods and hammer in these scarecrows". Then Dipper ask. "why do you want us to do that". Then Stan said. " if people see some scary stuff in the wood. They'll pay good money to see the mystery shack".

"but there are scary things in the woods" said Dipper. Then Stan said. " enough excuses just do it now". Then Wendy whisper to Dipper ear and said. " dude when we're done. We can have sex in the woods". Then Dipper smiled and said to Stan. " sure grunkle Stan we can do that".

Then Both Dipper and Wendy head to the woods. Pounding Scarecrows into random parts of the woods.

Then when they were done. Wendy and to Dipper. " come on dip. Make me feel hot" she said to Dipper as she slowly take off her clothes. Then Dipper kiss her very deeply. But as they continue to make out. Some black snakes attack and bid both Dipper and Wendy.

Then a creature that looks like a teen girl. With snake for hair. And black and red wings. With very little clothing. Appear to Dipper and Wendy and said. " ah my such cute forbidden lovers. A girl who likes breaking rules. And a boy who's younger then his lover. Oh my what forbidden love.

Wendy got angry and said to the strange girl out of rage. "who are you. And what are you going to do with us". Then the girl said. " I'm axko the succubus. I've been following you since your little game. I've corrupted your judgment and thoughts to feel on your sexual energy".

Then Dipper was shocked. Knowing that their day of passion and love was just a lie. A lie made by this Succubus. " what you'll been using use this whole time". Said Dipper to Axko. Then Axko said. " noting personal. Sexual energy to my kind is like Blood to vampires". "I'm gonna keep the two of you captive and milk the two of you dry. Until the day you die

Both Dipper and Wendy gasp. In horror.


	9. Chapter 9

As Axko the succubus trap Both Dipper and Wendy in her cave. She trap them in a cage dangling from the ceiling. " You'll never get away with this". Said Dipper with great anger. Then Axko said. " oh yes I will. I'll always will. Your mine. So start making love. To satiety my appetite.

Then Dipper said. " we'll never do that for you pleasure you sick pervert". Then Axko use her magic on Wendy. Who's feeling hotter and hotter. She can't think straight. And she sweating a lot enough to soak her hair. " if you don't make love she will go completely crazy and lose control of herself.

Then Axko left for a moment. And Dipper with no other options. He has to satiety her. But Dipper then Realize he has his cellphone in his pocket. And then Call someone who he can trust completely.

At the shack Mabel was playing tug of war with Waddles. Then her cellphone ring. She answer it and said. "hello Mabel here". Dipper was calling her. " Mabel you got to help me and Wendy". Said Dipper. Then Mabel said. " Dipper what's wrong". Then after a few minutes of talking. Mabel was shock. And head to the Succubus cave.

Back at the Cave. Wendy was losing control. Dipper didn't want to follow the monster demands. But he also didn't want her to be in pain ether. So he was prepare to make love to her. But then Mabel came. And she was call out Dipper's name. "Dipper where are you?". Then Dipper yell out. " we're over here". Yell out of his Cage.

Then Mabel climb on some rock and jump over on the other cages. Then she got to Dipper's and Wendy's cage. She pick the lock and the door open. "great" said Dipper. "but how are we going to get done". Then Mabel said. "don't worry I got some Help.

Then Soos who serves as back up drove his pick up truck thought the cave. With a huge air mattress on the back. " your sure this is safe" said Dipper. Then Mabel jokingly replied. "nope". Then they all jump down to the air mattress. Then Soos drove the truck away. Giving Dipper and the others a chance to escape. But then the succubus return and got enraged when she notice that her prey is escaping. She then turn into a monsterous bat monster and chase after them.

"dudes the monster girl is gaining on us" said Soos. Meanwhile Wendy is still affected but the Axko spell. And is burning and moaning worse then ever. " oh man what are we going to do, if this keep up. We may lose her" said Dipper.

Then Mabel said. " don't worry Dipper I read in your journal how to beat that sex monster and Save Wendy". They keep driving away from the Succubus. But she is still gaining on them. Then Soos drove his truck to the Gravity falls lake beach.

"here we are Dudes" said Soos. Then the Succubus is going to catch up to them. But then Axko land next to them preparing to attack. But then fell though a pit trap that's fell with holy water. Burning the Succubus.

"where did you get the holy water" ask Dipper. Then Mabel said. " the recipe it's in your journal. Fresh lake water, some sea salt, and have it exposed to some moon light". Then Wendy starting to cool down and think straight again. " dude's" she said. " that was one heck of a trip".

Then Dipper look sad and disappointed. " Dipper what's wrong. You should be happy that we beat the monster". Said Mabel. Then Dipper replied. " oh I am. But before me and Wendy got capture. The monster said all the love Wendy has for me was all a lie. The succubus make Wendy have feeling for me so she will feed on our sexual energy"

then Wendy walk up to Dipper and said. " that's not exactly true". "huh" said Dipper. Then the succubus came out of the holy water pit in weak condition. She said. " in order for the sex magic to work. It has to be use on people that both have feelings for each other. It just make their sexual desires too powerful to control".

Then Dipper got excited and hug Wendy. But Wendy slowly pull his arms always from her. And then said. " dude lisdin I do love you. But your just a kid. It wouldn't be right".

Then Dipper gotton disappointed again. But Wendy then said. " but hey we can be friend's until you a bit older".

Then Dipper smile and said. Sure I can wait.

The end


End file.
